1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer device for a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a retainer device incorporating a slider to lock the heat sink in position.
2. Related Art
Developments in integrated circuits have resulted in greater circuit density and complexity, thus increasing the heat generated by operation of such integrated circuits within an electronic package. Therefore, bigger and heavier heat sinks are becoming increasingly necessary to more efficiently remove the heat. Accordingly, the force required to keep a heat sink in place has also increased. The heat sink is commonly kept in place with screws or strong springs.
Screwdrivers or other tools are often required for installation or removal of the screws or of stiff springs. Computer builders worry greatly when people who maintain computers handle such tools near delicate components such as a PCB. Moreover, a very wide tolerance is often stacked up in the CPU/connector/heat sink assembly, which makes the installation less precise.
Thus a retainer device capable of safely and conveniently securing a heavy heat sink is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a retainer device which readily and securely attaches a heat sink to a CPU.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer device which compactly attaches a heat sink to a CPU and eliminates tolerance stack-up during assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer device which does not require tools for assembly or disassembly.
A still further object of the present invention is provide a retainer device which provides a good grounding path for a heat sink.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a retainer device for attaching a heat sink to a CPU comprises a pair of retention modules and a pair of sliders. Each retention module has a non-symmetrical opening defined in a side wall thereof, thus defining a slanted surface on the retention module. Each slider defines a first slot accommodating a flange of the heat sink and the side wall of the retention module, and a second ramp slot opposite to the first slot for accommodating the slanted surface of the retention module. A locking spring is connected to the slider with a rotatable cam. The locking spring has a cantilever beam, and a pressing portion pressing against the flange of the heat sink.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: